Padded Bonds
by TMK's Padded Stories
Summary: Young Austin Keith is on his way to his parent's home to spend Christmas with them. But what happens is something completely unexpected.


It was Christmas day and Austin was on his way over to his parent's home, since Scootaloo wanted to do some crusading with the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders for old times sake while Applejack took Colin to her old home in Ponyville at Sweet Apple Acres, leaving Austin with some free time to spend the day with his mom, Mesprit, and dad, Tyler. Though the moment he arrived and went inside the house, he thought he heard giggling.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" asked Austin as he looked around for his parents. Suddenly, the giggling got a little louder before a child like figure suddenly tackled him.

"What the!? yelled Austin, but then he noticed the child now on top of him was familiar. The creature was greenish blue that shone in the light just like a crystal, wings that were the same, and had pure white fur around it's neck and paws and had a tail of the same color. The child like creature, who Austin realized was a new legendary Pokemon named Crystaleon, was also wearing a crinkly diaper, but what took the young pony by surprise was the fact the creature had the same deep green eye color his dad has.

"Hi Austin!" said the creature. The voice was all it took for Austin to realize one thing.

"D-dad? Is that you?" asked Austin, remembering his dad became this new legendary Pokemon when the two paid a visit to the Crystal Empire in Equestria. He had forgotten his father could be this until now.

"Yep, it's me! Your mom is with Uxie and Azewf today, so you and me are gonna spend the day pwaying with each other!" said Tyler, acting like an excited child. Austin kind of got a bit worried, but seeing as how this would be a great moment to spend time with his dad, he decided to go ahead and do it. Besides, with Mesprit being with Uxie and Azelf, and possibly Twilight Sparkle & Pinkie Pie, he didn't have any help getting out of this if he wanted too.

"One more thing before we pway son." said Tyler. Suddenly, his white front paws glowed and Austin felt himself changing. He blushed as he felt the underwear he was wearing get turned into a crinkly diaper as he shrank down. He also felt himself getting turned into his original Soleon form as he slipped out of his clothes. Soon, Austin was standing in front of his dad, both of them as Pokemon and standing in front of each other in only their diapers.

"Daddy, do I reawwy have to be wike this?" asked Austin, blushing a bit from talking childish, though Tyler was speaking the same way.

"Come on son, don't be a spoiw sport. Besides, I know you wike being wike this." said Tyler. Austin had no way to counter that since his father was right, he kind of missed getting to be the way he was now and getting to be like this now felt very comforting.

"Awright daddy. What are we gonna do first?" asked the young Soleon. The slightly bigger Crystaleon, as if he already had plans, led his son to the living room, showing their were some unopened Christmas presents under the tree.

"Wet's open some presents. I didn't want to open mine untiw you got here." said Tyler. Austin, seeing the presents under the tree, let his own child mind take over and he became very excited as the two young Keiths rushed to the tree and began ripping apart the wrapping on their presents, acting just like little kids would do on Christmas. Both of them got some good things, but the one thing Austin really loved getting was a Undertaker themed Nintendo 3DS while Tyler got a Legend of Zelda themed Wii U. After the two got done, forgetting to clean up after themselves, the two padded Pokemon soon started playing WWE 2K14 for the X-Box 360. Due to Austin having played it more, he was able to beat Tyler the first 5 or 6 times, but Tyler soon got the hang of things and won the next couple of games, one of them being a Hell in a Cell match. But in the end, the young Soleon beat his dad.

"I beat you daddy!" cheered Austin. However, the Crystaleon wasn't going to let him celebrate for too long by suddenly throwing a pillow into his son's face. As soon as he got it off his face, Austin faced his dad.

I never thought I wouwd repeat one of Rarity's wines, but as she says…It! Is! On!" yelled Austin as he and Tyler began a big pillow fight, both of them laughing and having a great time. Austin no longer cared if anyone, even his mentor Undertaker, saw him like this, he was having too much fun with his dad. After at least half an hour, the two got tired, the room having pillows scattered everywhere and their diapers a mess. After they got their breath caught, Tyler helped his son change into a fresh diaper and vice versa.

"Wait here a moment, I wanna go get something." said Tyler as he went to go get something. As Austin waited for his dad to return, he silently looked down at the padding between his legs and ran a hand over it, feeling how soft it was as it made a bunch of crinkly sounds.

"I missed you…" whispered Austin, enjoying the feeling of the diaper on him. However, he didn't get to enjoy it alone for very long as Tyler soon came back in.

"I forgot to give this earwier. Merry Christmas son!" said Tyler as he pulled out what appeared to be a small Lugia plush. If Austin had still be the same age he was, he probably wouldn't have liked it that much. But since he was pretty much a young kid now, his child like mind made him very happy as he took the Lugia plush and gave it a hug.

"Thanks daddy! I wuv it!" said Austin. The slightly older Keith smiled as he saw Austin huge the Lugia plush as if it was his life's treasure. Soon, the two made their way back downstairs and got under a warm blanket to watch Pokemon The Movie 2000. However, right before the movie started, they heard a giggle as Mew suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"M-Mew!? What are you doing here?" asked Tyler, surprised his teacher was here.

"Don't be silly, I just wanted to come and give my student and his son my own gift." said Mew. Both Keiths were confused.

"What kind of gift Mew?" asked Austin. Mew giggled again.

"Well Austin, you know how you were adopted into this family by your mom and dad since they couldn't breed?" asked Mew. Austin nodded as Mew continued.

"Well I want to fix that. So here's my gift to you." said Mew as she gently touched both Tyler and Austin's heads. They both glowed as both padded Pokemon felt something weird deep down in them. As if they were getting closer than ever. After the glow died down, Mew gave them a smile.

"My gift to you, my student, was getting rid of that whole adoption thing because I've used my powers to make it to where Austin was born from you and Mesprit instead of just from an egg. You and Mesprit can now be considered the biological parents of Austin. Enjoy your gift my student." said Mew before disappearing. Tyler couldn't believe his ears. Mew just made something incredible happen. Austin couldn't believe it either, but now he felt closer to his dad more than ever. The young Soleon gave his dad a hug.

"I wuv you…daddy…" said Austin and to him, saying those words meant more now since the one he was hugging was his father for real now. The young Crystaleon took a while, but once it had all settled in, he returned the hug.

"I wuv you too…son…" said Tyler, feeling the same way Austin did now since he was now hugging his own son, not one he had gotten through adoption. The two stayed this way for a moment, both of them letting tears of happiness fall. Soon, they separated and began watching the movie, but they soon cuddled up to each other, their diapers give soft crinkles. After the movie ended, both Keiths were about ready to start sleeping.

"Hey daddy…" said Austin right before he went to sleep, getting Tyler's attention.

"Can we…spend more time wike this…in the future?" asked Austin. Tyler gave his son a smile as he hugged him.

"Whenever you want, son." answered Tyler. Austin smiled as he returned the hug. Soon, the two young Keiths fell asleep, not breaking the warm, loving embrace. When morning came, Mesprit came into the room and saw how much of a mess it was.

"Oh for the love of…Tyler, what did I say?! You were suppose to keep this place clean!" said Mesprit angrily. She then saw the blanket and stormed over to whack her husband on the head awake. However, when she saw the sight she saw, her anger immediately melted away. There, under the blanket, was her son and her husband in their current forms, sleeping together while also cuddling up against each other.

"Well I'll be…" said Mesprit. She then saw a note from Mew on the table and read it. After she did, she silently cried tears of joy, knowing the events of last night as she walked over to the two padded Pokemon and gave them each a kiss on the forehead before she started cleaning up, careful not to wake the boys up.

After all, messes like this can be cleaned and putting the pillows back would be very simple, since it can happen many times in life.

What she saw could only be witnessed once in a lifetime if you were lucky.


End file.
